Typically, various types of information processing devices are known to be equipped with various functions. For example, a glasses-type wearable device or a wrist-watch type wearable device is known to have a camera application or a perceptual UI for gesture recognition; an IoT/M2M system is known to be equipped with a security camera; a tablet or a smartphone is known to have a camera application; an electronic endoscope is known to have a healthcare application, and an in-vehicle camera is known to be equipped with an image sensor.
For example, in an electronic endoscope (an example of the information processing device) that includes an imaging unit (an image sensor); a technology is known in which, when a pressure equal to or greater than a predetermined value with respect to a grip is not detected for a certain period of time or beyond, supply of electrical power to the imaging unit is stopped.
However, for example, in an advanced camera application such as face recognition, not only it takes time to perform face recognition once but also imaging (sometimes also called “capturing”) using an image sensor needs to be continued in such a way that no important event is missed from being captured, and image processing (face recognition) using the obtained image needs to be performed on a constant basis. Hence, an idle period (the period of time in which no operations are performed in the information processing device) cannot be secured, or only a very limited idle period can be secured. Because of that, the information processing device cannot switch to a low power consumption state, and keeps on consuming a large amount electrical power.